


Tell Me Why

by ribbonsofreilin (steph35243)



Series: Cloudy Mirrors [1]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Guardian!Yuna, Jecht is from Zanarkand, Platonic Life Partners, Summoner!Tidus, Tags really give away too much, there will be more characters but it's a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steph35243/pseuds/ribbonsofreilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jecht was a dream that the Fayth deposited in Spira as their hope to end their suffering. Unexpectedly, after one drunken night, he had a child with a Bevelle woman and then joined Summoner Braska on an ill-fated quest to defeat Sin. </p><p>But when the pilgrimage ended, their children are left to pick up the pieces. This is the world of Yuna and Tidus growing up in Besaid. Tidus takes on the burdens of the Summoner, and Yuna? Well, Yuna is still trying to figure everything out.</p><p> </p><p>(An alternate story about setting out on an ambitious pilgrimage that will test love and friendship along the way, in a world where disaster and death plague every step)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tear Drops from the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've had in my head for a long. I started writing it ages ago and since then it's undergone many changes, edits, research, and re-writes.
> 
> I admit I'm really writing and posting it for myself, but I hope any avid FFX fans still out there will enjoy it.
> 
> One more thing: Due to the nature of an alternate world in how they are brought up, Tidus and Yuna will not be a romantic couple (I cannot seem to write such a thing for the life of me) but they will have an epic, epic friendship. I'm still on the fence about actual romance for either of them but we shall see where this takes me!

~Part I: Crests~

 

Rain pounded heavily on the small stone huts of Besaid. Most of the villagers ran to either take shelter underneath the roof of the temple entrance or into the nearest huts.

In the heavy downpour, one little girl stood unmoving at the village entrance, her eyes stared solemnly out into the distance and ignoring the heavy rain drops that made her soft brown hair turn dark and damp. A drop of rain ran down her blue eye and she shut it tight while continuing to gaze out into the distance with her green eye. The fat raindrops trickled down her face and made it look like she was crying. Her little white and violet dress was soaked through but she did not seem to feel the dampness or the chill of the rain.

Sin was gone.

The bane of Spira was gone. She still felt lingering happiness and relief bubbling through her when she had first heard the news. Now there would be no more needless deaths for the people of Spira.

But…

How can she deal with the aftermath? Her remaining parent is gone. Gone with Sin. There will be no more needless deaths in Spira but there is still one more just for her. The people of Spira celebrated day in and day out, and the world moved on.

“Father….” The word fell from her lips barely audible to anyone, even herself. She stood drenched in the rain, waiting for the anticipated painful news that should be coming from her father’s guardians.

But neither of her father’s guardians came. The ship that she had been waiting for arrived in the rain with no familiar faces onboard. Instead, a great blue cat-like figure came walking into the village. She froze in awe, staring up at the very tall figure, and she remembered seeing tall blue figures wandering about in the city of Bevelle. These people were the race of Ronso.

“It is wet.” The Ronso gestured to the rain pouring everywhere. She stared at him blankly for a moment before she realizes that he was also gesturing to her wet state.

“I’m not leaving yet, I’m waiting for my father” she replied.

The Ronso balanced his bundle onto one arm and used the other arm to point to himself. “Kimahri looking for Yuna.”

The girl stared at the Ronso, also realizing that he was holding a bundled-up blanket with little effort.

“Ummm… I’m Yuna. P-pleased to meet you Kimahri.” She said with as much courage as she could muster when facing a blue feline four times her size.

Kimahri’s expression stayed the same but his eyes seem to brighten. “Sir Auron told Kimahri: Find Yuna and Tidus.”

Yuna opened her mouth and then closed again in speechlessness, having just been given the name of a person she was looking for. Then confusion settled in as she latched onto a particular word, “Tidus?”

She has heard that name before.

Kimahri brought his large burden enclosed in his large hands closer to Yuna and she caught a flash of brown hair. Wrapped in the bundle was sleeping young boy who looked to be about her age.

“Tidus. Kimahri promise: look after Tidus too.”

A moment later, Yuna was leading Kimahri into her hut. Her father had this hut made for his family before her mother went on that fateful trip to Bikanel Island. Now Yuna lives here on her own but the villagers always came by to help her out and an older girl named Lulu was teaching her how to fend for herself. Yuna was thankful that the hut was big enough for a Ronso to enter. Yuna showed Kimahri to one of the beds so he could set Tidus down, still sleeping peacefully. The Ronso shook water off his fur before coming over to Yuna who was drying herself with a towel.

“Auron come soon, Auron told Kimahri.” Kimahri said sitting down. Yuna looked out into the rain again before resigning to wait inside instead. She sat down with the towel still draped over her and took comfort in Kimahri’s warm presence and Tidus’ soft breathing as he slept, unaware of everything around him.

Besaid is a small island with beautiful beaches, rivers, a flowing waterfall, forests and a small village. Like everywhere else in Spira, it has fiends as well but they are small, with a few surprises here and there. It was like a small paradise island, which was why Yuna’s father Braska had chosen to live here not long after Yuna was born. Braska moved Yuna and his wife to Besaid while he stayed behind to finish some loose ends. Yuna was suppose to go with her mother for a visit to Bikanel Island and to make amends with her mother’s family, but Yuna got sick just before the trip, leaving her mother to go alone. It was supposed to be a short trip but she never made it. Braska quickly came to Besaid when he heard the news and stayed with Yuna until he left to find guardians for his pilgrimage. He came back later with both Sir Auron and Sir Jecht as his new guardians.

She lost her parents one after another. But Sin was also gone and all of Spira was celebrating the new Calm. A surge of pride bubbled through her, temporarily washing away the sadness. She couldn’t be sad now, not when she knew that Sir Auron was going to come back, now that she was going to meet Sir Jecht’s son.

At least she wouldn’t be alone in her hut anymore. She had a feeling that Tidus would be staying with her for a long time.

Yuna looked back at Tidus, at the mop of brown hair, and the serene expression on his face as he slept. He looked no older than Yuna and she didn’t know why but she felt slightly saddened by that fact.

Kimahri sat still, watching the rain outside in silence. It was a while before Kimahri finally comforts Yuna with a furry blue paw around the little girl’s shoulders and letting her lean into him. A blue sphere was lifted onto Yuna’s lap. She gazed at the object, her blue and green eyes widening in surprise at the label: _Braska’s Sphere._ She pressed the button to play the sphere.

_"Hello, Yuna. I hope you are well. I wonder how old you are, now that you're watching this sphere. You must be very beautiful, like your mother. I wish I could see you. Oh, by the way . . . Jecht and Auron send their regards. So far, our journey has been very entertaining. Of course, it is a hard journey, but I have no regrets. It is the path I have chosen. Yuna, when you have grown, you will have to find your own path. Do what you must do, the way you want to do it. Doors will always open themselves to those who do._

_Listen close, Yuna. Your future is yours to make. Live the way you want to. Whatever way that may be, you have your father's full support. Yuna, I will always be with you."_

Yuna stared at the familiar face of her father before she finally allowed the tears she’d been holding back flow a little down her cheeks. But she smiled with a smile that reached her teary eyes at the scene in front of her: her father’s smiling face while his guardians were wandering around in the snowy-white background.

  _Your future is yours to make._

The death of Sin was revenge for her mother’s death, the killing of grief, the bringing of peace and calm for the people of Spira and hope for Yuna’s future as well.


	2. Sun Rays of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Tidus meets little Yuna. Auron manages to drag his badass self to Besaid.

Rain in Besaid usually doesn’t last. After all, Besaid is known for being a tropical island with white beaches, blue skies and plenty of plant life. The sun that came after the rain was so bright, it was blinding even for the villagers emerging from the huts and the temple.

Tidus woke up not long after the sun came up. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was bright sunlight glinting through the windows which left him blinded for a couple of seconds before he blinked and his eyes adjusted to look at the hut he was in.

“Kimahri?”

The Ronso came over immediately when he heard Tidus call for him, and a young girl who looked about Tidus’s age, wearing a white sleeveless dress with purple flower designs at the bottom, followed Kimahri.

“Hello Tidus, I am Yuna.” The girl greeted him. She had brown straight hair reaching just past her shoulders. Her eyes were an interesting bi-colour with one blue and one green. Tidus’s own blue eyes blinked upon seeing the girl. He sat up, sheepishly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Well you already know my name, but I’ll say it again, y’know, to be nice. I’m Tidus, nice to meet you.” Tidus answered back with the prayer, his voice had a slight edge of sarcasm added to the veil of polite words.

Yuna giggled lightly, “you’re right, I already greeted you with your name.”

Tidus waved it off, “it’s okay I don’t mind.” He liked the way Yuna casually shrugged his sarcastic tone off, not offended at all. Then he looked around the hut. “Where am I? The last thing I remember was being on the Highroad with Kimahri and then there were fiends…” He looked to his Ronso companion.

“You are on Besaid Island,” said Yuna, “and in my hut,” she added.

“Oh, that’s where I’m supposed to be right?” The young boy asked, standing up and stretching.

Yuna nodded, “You are… Sir Jecht’s son right?”

A strange expression crossed Tidus’ face. He tried to push away the small torrents of bitterness that came whenever he heard his father’s name. “Yeah… I am.”

Yuna noticed the change in Tidus’ tone of voice. He sounded rather annoyed to hear the question. She tentatively said, “I… My father is…was Braska.” She still had problems thinking of her father in past tense.

Tidus snapped up to look at Yuna, “oh, your dad… is the Summoner he guarded.”

“Have you… heard from your father?”

Tidus’ shook his head; “my old man…he probably went and got drunk again after guarding Lord Braska. He also probably didn’t quit drinking like he said he would…” Tidus muttered the last sentence.

“You’re not worried?”

Tidus wonders if he should be truthful. In all honesty, he resented his father: hated him for leaving so suddenly, hated all the insults he had to endure from Jecht, hated how he got drunk so often. But after the Calm came, he did wonder where his father went. Braska had died just like all the High Summoners before him, but he heard nothing from his guardians until Kimahri came to him in Bevelle with a message from Sir Auron.

“I… I guess I should try to find him.” Tidus admitted to Yuna.

“I’ll go with you” Yuna said brightly, “Sir Jecht might even be on his way here to see you.”

Tidus snorted, “I don't think, but…he might,” he finished, uncertain what else to say after seeing Yuna perking up at the thought.

“Come then, I’ll introduce you to the villagers and show you around.” Yuna stood, tugging Tidus’ arm. At the change of subject, Tidus happily said, “yeah, let’s go then.” He bounded after Yuna swiftly.

Yuna showed Tidus to each of the huts in the small village as well as the large temple at the back of the village. Tidus thought that the temple was way too big compared to the small huts. But then again, the houses in Bevelle were much bigger with the temple being similarly massive in proportion. Yuna also showed Tidus the village store that sold basic remedies and weapons for protection. It had become sweltering hot in the village so Tidus was glad when Yuna led him to the temple where it was much cooler and more spacious. It was also dark with many statues of Yevon in a circular formation. Tidus had been inside Bevelle’s temple before but the layouts were very different. He found that he liked the comfortable atmosphere of this temple. It was simple and peaceful. He could also hear the distant sound of a female voice singing the Hymn of the Fayth.

“Tidus!” Yuna called. She had run further ahead to the entrance of the Cloister of Trials and was waving at the blond. Tidus could see off to the side of the circle that they were in the process of making a large stone statue of Braska. It suddenly occurred to him that Yuna’s father was the one to beat Sin but he died in the processed. He wondered how Yuna was taking it and suddenly felt guilty. Jecht may or may not be alive but Yuna has already lost her own father. Tidus could feel his tears trying to reach the eyes but he pushed them down as fast possible. He wouldn’t cry now. He could practically hear his father’s voice mocking him for the tears.

_“Don’t be a cry baby.”_

‘Go away!’ Tidus growled at the taunting voice in his head and whipped away to where Yuna stood, talking to a girl who looked a bit older than both Yuna and Tidus.

“Tidus, this is Lulu. She helps me with the house sometimes.” Yuna introduced him to the dark haired girl. Lulu was taller than Tidus. She had dark hair that flowed just past her shoulders. Her eyes were an entrancing purple and red combination. In her arms, she held a little moogle doll.

“Hello Lulu.” Tidus greeted with a prayer and Lulu returned the gesture before saying, “Hello Tidus, I suppose you will be staying with us as well.”

“I guess so. Besaid is a nice place.” Tidus commented.

“It’s… peaceful.” Lulu agreed.

“Do you want to see the beaches?” Yuna asked.

“A beach!” Tidus’ eyes lit up, he has always wanted to go to a beache. “Do they have Blitzball there?”

“Besaid has its own team,” said Lulu, “come, we’ll show you. Be careful of the fiends though.”

“You’ll protect us though right Lulu?” Yuna said sweetly. To Tidus, she explained, “Lulu is training to be a black mage.”

“Wow, can you show me something?” Tidus asked excitedly. He never saw black magic up close before.

Lulu thought for a moment, “Well I only know a few of the first level. I’ll show you on the way.”

Lulu and Yuna showed Tidus the beaches, the rivers, the small paths through the forest, the waterfalls, and where the docks were. The sun started to set, bathing the beach a golden brown. Tidus sat on the sand, watching Besaid’s Blitzball team practise. Every single player was in his teens.

Yuna came to sit beside Tidus. They sat there, admiring the sun setting on the ocean horizon. Tidus broke the silence, “you know, I wanna be a great Blitzball player but I also don’t want to, if that makes any sense...”

Yuna gave him a sidelong glance, “do you like playing Blitzball?”

Tidus brought his knees to his chest, “I want to play but every time I try, dad would always say I can never be as great as he is. That he is the best.” Tidus snorted, “When I find him, he’ll probably tell me that I can never be a good enough guardian as he is too.”

“Don’t say that!” Yuna raised her voice in shock, and recalling her father’s last words on the video sphere, she tried to cheer Tidus up, “whatever you want to do, you should do it. It’s your future so do what you want. Your father shouldn’t be holding you back.”

Tidus startled at the girls’ indignant words, but he listened and a small smile formed, “Thanks Yuna.”

Yuna blushed a little at her forcefulness, but Tidus didn't seem to mind at all. It gave her a little confidence.

The two of them started to leave the beach when they noticed a ferry coming in to the dock. “Oh, Tidus, your father could be on that boat!” Yuna exclaimed and started to run for the docks. “Yuna!” Tidus quickly chased after her with little complaint. With his speed, he arrived at the docks only a little bit after Yuna reached it. His blue eyes roamed the crowd of people, trying to find his missing father. A few people came up to the two kids, asking for where the temple was.

They were here to pay respect to Braska.

Tidus looked to Yuna, noting that she seemed to be okay as she gave instructions to the temple. But Jecht didn’t appear in the stream of people. He could not see the muscular, shirtless, messy haired man on the ship. He clenched his fists, ‘so you decided not to see me after all, huh old man?’

As the last of the ferry passengers leave the boat, Tidus’ bright blue eyes caught onto a familiar bright red coat. He quickly recognized the man wearing the red coat. “Auron!” He shouted, running for the ship.

“Auron?” Yuna exclaimed, excusing herself from the throng of people to rush after Tidus.

A group of people were surrounding Auron, chatting happily and looking at the tall Guardian in awe.

“Sir Auron? _The_ Sir Auron?”

“Oh my, he was Lord Braska’s guardian!”

“Sir Auron, where is Sir Jecht?”

“Sir Auron, why did you come to this island? Is it because this was Lord Braska’s old home?”

Auron glanced through half moon glasses at the crowd who were standing a respectful few steps from him, but were shooting questions at him. He said nothing, altogether ignoring the crowd’s admiration until he noticed two kids, a boy and a girl, rushing towards him from different directions. He looked back at the crowd and answered all the questions in just one succinct sentence.

“I’m fulfilling promises I made to my friends.” He said simply and walked away from the boat, onto the beach and towards the sunset, waiting for the kids to reach him.

The girl, with soft brown hair, mismatched blue and green eyes glowing in happiness and a genuine smile. Her white and purple dress flowed along with her as she ran. She forgot about all her misfortunes in that moment and concentrated at seeing the familiar figure of her father’s best friend. Running to embrace her past and her future.

The boy, with steady chocolate-brown hair, twinkling eyes that sparkled as blue as the sea and he wore a gentle grin. His outfit was made up of light blue shorts, a plain white t-shirt and a thick silver chain around his neck. A yellow-light blue sparkling bandana that was tied around his arm flapped in the breeze as he ran. Tidus focused on Auron only, he ignored all thoughts of Jecht, Sin, and his old home and kept on running. Running towards a new life with a new home.

Auron gazed at them both, knowing that they were now his future and the future of Spira.


	3. Changes in Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made, or still being made.

 

_Whatever way that may be, you have your father's full support. Yuna, I will always be with you. Your future is yours to make._

Yuna smiled as she watched her movie sphere for what seemed to be the millionth time since she was seven. She could see the distant figures of Auron and Jecht wandering about in the background, and the snowy peeks of what she presumed was Mount Gagazet. The teen set the sphere down on her bed, stood up and stretched.

‘Father,’ she thought, ‘I’m living the life I want, just as you would want me to.’ She thought, taking one last glance at the sphere before stepping out of her hut and into the sunny village of Besaid.

Lulu spotted Yuna leaving her hut and came over to greet her. “Good morning Yuna.”

"Hi Lulu.” Yuna glanced past the black mage, “Where’s Tidus?”

“He’s on the beach, coaching the team again.” Lulu answered slowly.

Yuna’s cheery mood drooped a little, “coaching only?”

“Yes Yuna, you of all people know Tidus best. You know that he intends to go through with this.” Lulu said softly, knowing that it was a tender spot for both Yuna and Tidus. It was also something that cannot be ignored because it would affect both of their lives greatly. Lulu knew that the issue could not be avoided so she just said it outright.

‘A lot has changed in ten years…’ Lulu thought to herself as she watched Yuna leaving to make a run for the beach. The little girl who wore little white or lilac dresses had transformed into a strong woman. She now wore high black boots, short black leggings, a medium-length blue skirt with a slit cut on the side to help her run in it. Her top was a simple white tank top, a white sphere the size of a grape attached to a silver chain around her neck. Her hair was left medium-length and there was a strand of blue beads threaded on one side. The final thing Lulu could see before Yuna disappeared into the trees was a light blue and yellow bandana tied around her right arm. Growing up with Tidus brought Yuna out of the shell she was in when she first landed in Besaid. Even before Braska left on his pilgrimage, Yuna was soft-spoken, shy and extremely polite around the villagers. Over the years though, she laughed, whined, teased, fought, and did many other things that the seven-year-old Yuna would never have been seen doing.

And it was all because of Tidus.

‘Tidus,’ Lulu mused, ‘is like the sun, as clichéd as that sounds.’ He isn’t afraid to speak his mind, even though, like all other Spirans, he is respectful around Yevon and the temple. But Tidus isn’t afraid to play, tease and create a commotion around the little village. Lulu didn’t mind at all as it was a nice change from the otherwise monotone life of the island inhabitants. Tidus is a ball of energy and a source of optimism.

Not too long ago, Tidus announced that he was not going to become a Blitzball player in his first ever Blitzball tournament because he wished to become a full-fledged Summoner.

It was a huge shock to everyone who knew Tidus.

Both Lulu and Yuna thought it was unlikely for Tidus to even become one since Tidus often zoned out during Yevon’s teachings and he doesn’t follow the teachings as close as a Summoner or a priest should. However, Yuna and Tidus both have the potential to successfully receive the Summoner’s power. Summoners were not just Spira’s hope to defeat Sin, they were the hope to creating many miraculous and helpful cures and spells. The population of potential Summoners were few and even fewer were ultimately accepted by the fayth to have the power of summoning. Tidus’ choice to become a full-fledged Summoner isn’t as far off as it seemed and he has an aptitude for learning white magic.

Yuna though, has been in denial for some time after Tidus’ announcement too. Then Lulu and Yuna found out that Tidus knew quite a bit about Aeons and Summoners’ magic without telling anyone, which caused a bit of a rift between Yuna and Tidus… because Yuna also knows the ending of the pilgrimage.

Just like her father, Braska.

Yuna isn’t ready to lose her best friend and one of the only two connections she had to her father. Auron had told them that Sir Jecht disappeared along with Sin. Tidus didn’t shed a tear but Yuna could still tell that he was affected, despite his attitude of anger and resentment to his father. She didn’t blame him for his feelings either. After all, growing up with Tidus, she learned what his life was like before that, when Sir Jecht was around.

She was sure that Jecht was a changed man by the time she had met him during Braska’s Pilgrimage but even after ten years, she still didn’t feel that Tidus was ready to hear that yet. Family-fuelled resentment grows deep, even though the bonds are forever there no matter how thin it ran.

And so, Yuna continued running down the path to the beach. Dual pistols in her hands, cocked and ready to fire. Yuna trained herself in shooting accuracy with a little touch of magic infused. The pistols came along with a dressphere that was given to her by her mother shortly before she left for Bikanel. Yuna was never planning on using it until Tidus convinced her to do it so she could train with him in killing the fiends that pop up on Besaid.

Yuna found battling with it an invigorating experience and a very useful weapon to have so she continued using the special dressphere. It was an Al Bhed invention, her only connection to her mother, but no one has told the island villagers. Yuna’s heritage is a secret that only a few people knew, including Tidus, Auron, Lulu and Kimahri.

Speaking of Kimahri, Yuna has one eye out for the Ronso in the woods. Kimahri liked being in nature rather than around the huts so Yuna and Tidus would often go looking for Kimahri to play with him. Kimahri had stuck around Besaid to look after Yuna and Tidus and both of them loved having him around.

Yuna reached the entrance to the beaches but instead of heading in, she detoured off towards a secluded river where Tidus is usually found resting or secretly practising his own Blitzball moves when not with the team. He was only willing to practise any special skills with one other person around and that was Yuna, albeit, when they were younger. But Yuna knew the extent of Tidus’ skills better than anyone on the island.

Tidus is still sixteen so technically he isn’t old enough to enter the Blitzball league yet. But the annual tournament coming next week was supposed to be his first debut since he would turn seventeen in less than a week. The Aurochs had been looking forward to the tournament because they know Tidus is a very talented player and also their captain but only in an unofficial capacity until his birthday arrives. His Summoner decision affected the team and their confidence had plummeted. For many years, the Besaid Aurochs never won the championship even though they already started to improve a little with Tidus’ help and everyone was hoping this year would be The Year. Sadly, the Aurochs discovered that they were still going to be on their own.

Yuna spotted Tidus lying the grass on the other side of the river, frowning, she realized that she would have to hold her breath and swim, something she still doesn’t do very well, but she was determined to surprise the lounging blond. Slipping into the water, she took a breath and sank down, carefully gliding to the small grassy piece of land floating in the middle of the water.

Tidus’ eyes were closed, his arms behind his head, looking the picture of perfect relaxation. His bleached blond hair stood out against the deep green grass. Tidus had dyed his hair properly when he became a teenager (when Auron finally allowed it). He got the idea after noticing that his original brown was slowly bleaching into blond from being constantly in the water and constantly being washed. Oddly, right after this surface change in hair colour, Tidus gained more confidence in himself, and his energetic self burst out even more.

Yuna climbed out of the water and waded through the grass, dripping water from her skirt and hair. She crept towards Tidus and leaned over him. Drops of water from her hair fell on Tidus’ face and he stirred, opening one marine blue eye, seeing the silhouette of Yuna blocking the sun from his face.

“TIDUS!” Yuna suddenly shouted, causing Tidus’ shoulders to jump slightly but he yawned, turning to his side instead.

“What do you want Yuna? I’m trying to rest here.” He mumbled, closing his eyes again.

Yuna frowned again and pouted before sitting down next to Tidus. She started wringing the water out of her blue skirt and white tank top and then her hair. A peaceful silence passed between the two and Yuna managed to dry her clothes out quickly with the help of the sun’s heat. Tidus squinted a little at the bright sun before closing his eyes again, a small, relaxed smile ghosted upon his face.

Finally, Yuna finished drying her clothes and then proceeded to wake her best friend up by dragging him up. “Come on Tidus, I’m bored!” She said, a trace of a whine could be heard in her placid tone.

“Okay okay!” Tidus sputtered, sitting up and stretching. “I’m tired after coaching the team, man, they really need it!” He complained.

Yuna had to bite her response back because she knew it was going to upset Tidus and thus would upset her in return. This was a touchy subject for both of them and Yuna didn’t want to bring it up for the nth time. But what do you say to the person you grew up with, who is like a brother to you, when he decides that he will go on a journey to kill himself? Of course it would not be a meaningless death, Sin had returned a while ago and the people need another Calm, and hope again that the monster will one day be defeated for good.

Yuna felt selfish for wishing Tidus wouldn’t go. So she had to make up her mind about what she should do soon, especially after finding out that Tidus was really serious about becoming a Summoner.

“Tidus, it’s almost lunchtime, we should go back.” Yuna said, then she giggled and jumped back into the water, “race you to the bridge!” And she swam off.

“Hey!”

* * *

 

No fiends had attacked the two friends by the time they made it to the bridge over the waterfall. “That was totally unfair Yuna!” It was Tidus’ turn to whine, and he was pretty good at it.

“You’re a better swimmer than me so you already had the advantage,” Yuna said, smiling in triumph.

“And I’m sort of sore from morning practise,” said Tidus, pouting while Yuna just laughed.

The two of continued down to the village when they noticed that a set of fiends starting towards them.

“Uh oh! I didn’t bring my sword! Tidus said, panicking. Yuna almost wanted to lecture Tidus on the dangers of leaving the village unarmed right then and there but there wasn’t any time.

“I’ll do it then,” Yuna said and she touched the sphere around her neck and out came her guns in a small flash of light. She took out the bird-like fiends and the hound dogs in no time but the guns were having no effect on the heavy looking helm fiend. It wasn’t even slowed by the shots as it got closer to Yuna, despite being a slow creature.

“Switch spheres Yuna!” Tidus called, hating that he had sit back and let Yuna do the work. Yuna switched her dressphere to the only other sphere she owned, which was the Samurai, but Tidus knew that Yuna still had trouble with this particular dressphere as she was pretty slow at controlling this mode and having difficulty swinging her sword. An idea suddenly came to him that could let him help Yuna.

“Yuna!” He called, “I’m casting a spell on you to help take him down okay?”

“Okay,” Yuna answered, puzzled and wondering what kind of spell could help her. She suddenly thought of Armour Break but then realized that’s a spell that can only be cast on the weapon, and it was one she didn’t know. Maybe Tidus found a way to cast it from him to Yuna’s sword?

It turned out to be something completely different.

Tidus glowed blue as he concentrated his magic and waved his arms at Yuna. “This should speed things up,” he said with a smirk.

Yuna glowed orange this time and suddenly she found everything around her moving in slow motion. The fiend in front was going at a snail pace towards her. She wasted no time in dragging up, swinging her sword, and cutting the fiend down.

“It worked!” Tidus cheered, coming over to Yuna, who still looked like she was in spasms.

“WhatwasthatTidusandhowdidyoulearntocastit?” Yuna said.

“Whoa! Wait, you’re still in haste mode,” said Tidus, concentrating again, and casting another spell. “This should slow you down.”

Suddenly, everything around Yuna seemed to have sped up and caught up with her. She blinked in slight confusion before finding her voice, “What kind of magic was that Tidus?” She asked.

“White magic, it’s ‘haste’ and ‘slow’” Tidus answered, “I came across them in some really old books I found in the Besaid ruins. They were written in some kind of language I didn’t understand. But then I found out it was Old Spiran and managed to decipher a little bit of it.” He paused, not sure if he should add his last speculation, but he rarely ever held any of his thoughts back with Yuna, so he concluded, “I think they were time spells.”

“Time spells?” Yuna’s voice suddenly went high in excitement. “Tidus, that’s old magic! No one has heard of it in decades!”

“I know,” Tidus replied, holding up his hands in the universal gesture of ‘calm down’, “I’ve only mastered haste and slow. There are a few others that I need to practise but they’ll be really helpful for my pilgrimage.”

At those words, Yuna’s smile faded a little. “Oh, well, yes they should be” she said, awkwardly, “let’s get going before those fiends come back.”

They reached the hut when the sun was high up in the air. Lulu was waiting for them at the entrance to their hut.

“Hi Lu! Should I start making lunch?” Tidus ask, starting to head into the tent when Lulu stopped him.

“It's almost done actually,” said the black mage, “but I need to ask you something first Tidus.”

“Sure,” Tidus smiled. “What’s up?”

Lulu, being blunt as usual, said, “I wish to be your guardian for your pilgrimage.”

Both Tidus and Yuna froze at the request. Tidus stared at Lulu in disbelief, as though trying to see the reason for why Lulu is willing to become a guardian once more.

“Didn’t you say that… after the last pilgrimage you went on, you swore never to guard another Summoner to the…” Tidus trailed, but he plucked up the courage to say it. He had to accept it after all, “…end?”

“True,” the black mage admitted, “but I was much younger back then, and I…” Lulu rarely faltered in speeches but this time she was having problems gathering her thoughts. Yuna hung on to her every word when she had gotten over her initial shock at Lulu’s question.

“I looked after you Tidus,” Lulu continued, “and Yuna, and to see one of you go off on such a dangerous journey. I can’t just stay here and let you go. It will be on my shoulders regardless if you go without me and die in the wild.”

“Thanks for the faith in me,” Tidus teased lightly, “but are you sure? What if I end up like Fath-“

“It won’t happen!” Lulu cut in rather strongly, “I know you won’t Tidus, you’re hard-headed and stubborn but when you put your mind to it, you can do it.” Her burgundy eyes met Tidus’ crystal blue, “I know you’re a strong person, Tidus, and even more important, you’re a good person who can get through this.”

Neither of the two noticed Yuna’s tiny step back, terrified and scared. Even Lulu supported Tidus’ journey and that was a big shock for her. “But Lu!” She cried, gaining their attention, “how can you just… accept it like that?”

Lulu shook her head, her beads whooshing through the air, “even if I can’t, Tidus will go. He made up his mind Yuna and he’s accepted it. I can’t do anything more than that.”

“Yuna…” said Tidus, taking a step forward towards his best friend, “I want to do this, don’t you believe in me?” He wanted his best friend to accept this, he wanted- needed Yuna to be with him on the pilgrimage. Tidus knew it was selfish to wish for her to come too, but in his heart, he knew the road would be ten times more difficult in every way without his childhood friend. Lulu joining has already made it easier and Tidus was grateful for that, but he was still holding out hope that Yuna will finally come around.

Yuna didn’t know how to answer. She knew that she believed in Tidus but she was still in denial with the whole leaving for good part. She believed Tidus will start to pull away and that was what she was terrified about. The silence between them seemed louder than crashing waves, and Yuna felt like her voice would drown, it was impossible for her to speak at the moment.

Tidus’ sharp blue eyes closed. He would be patient. He had to be, or else he would drive Yuna away before he was able to convince her some more, and that was not something he would ever accept.

Both of them failed to notice Lulu discretely brushing water out of her eyes.

‘Tidus…why you? Why do the both of you feel a responsibility to save Spira? Yuna doesn’t realize it but she is concerned for Spira’s future as well. Right now, she’s more worried about you and your future. But still… they’re both so young to have to shoulder the burden of the entire world…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written when I felt the need to visualize what the characters in this world wear as opposed to canon outfits. It's not too different but I apologize for the excessive descriptions. It won't happen much anymore after this


	4. In Saturn's Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidus and Yuna embark on an adventure, just the two of them.

"Yuna come on!" Tidus was waving and calling. After their lunch with Lulu, Tidus wanted to go back into the temple. He wasn't going to talk to the fayth yet until he has asked everyone he loves on Besaid if they’re willing to come on the pilgrimage with him and he was even prepared to say good-bye to some of them.

"I'm coming!" Yuna yelled back, putting the dishes in the sink aside and wiping her hands. She ran out of the tent with a quick bye to Lulu and caught up to Tidus who was standing at the bottom of the temple stairs.

"Finally," Tidus teased and Yuna pouted in response. On one hand she is glad that the conversation before lunch hasn’t dampened anything between them, Tidus is good like that in that he shakes it off as something to deal with later on, but Yuna dreaded the eventual conversation they were going to have to have. Most likely when they’ve said their goodbyes, and Yuna would have to watch the boat disappear into the ocean…

It terrified her to the core. For now, she will enjoy the time she’s still got to the fullest.

The two friends went up the temple stairs and found, to their delight, Kimahri hovering by the temple doors.

"Kimahri!" Tidus and Yuna cried, rushing over to the Ronso immediately.

"Where have you been for the last few days?" Tidus demanded.

"Kimahri thinking and hunting," the Ronso replied.

"What were you thinking about?" Tidus asked, though he and Yuna were both answering the question in their heads.

And they were both right, "about Tidus leaving," Kimahri answered, putting both of their thoughts into simpler terms.

"You should stay here Kimahri," Tidus said, "The pilgrimage is very dangerous." This earned him a funny look from Yuna who felt that Tidus is acting a little different. This was coming from the boy who scraped his knees and wanted only Kimahri to carry him (though Yuna offered too but Tidus was too embarrassed by it). Tidus had a bigger attachment to Kimahri than Yuna did so she was surprised he was willing to let Kimahri go instead of asking him to join him on his pilgrimage.

Maybe Tidus has matured after making the big decisions, such as becoming a Summoner. It was not one to take lightly at all.

Kimahri seemed to put on an amused expression, it was hard to tell with Ronsos really, but he also shook his head, "Tidus go, Kimahri go. Kimahri protect Tidus."

Tidus burst into a big smile. Jumping up and down, he thrust himself into Kimahri to give him a great big hug.

"Thanks Kimahri! This is going to be great with you there!"

Then again, maybe Tidus hasn't changed at all, Yuna mused. He’ll miss and mope greatly if Kimahri didn’t want to be Tidus’s guardian.

His feelings uplifted, Tidus spun on the spot and continued on into the temple. “I’ll be back!” He said, a grin on his face that neither Yuna nor Kimahri could see but they could hear it oozing from his sunny voice and light gait as he walked away from them and entered the temple.

Tidus’s light smile dropped a bit as he entered the temple. His eyes automatically locked on the statue of Lord Braska. A woman was praying in front already so he stood and waited but his blue eyes never left the life-like statue of Yuna’s father.

‘High Summoner Braska…’ Tidus mused, ‘I’m not doing this just for Spira. I’m doing this for your daughter too. For Yuna. I don’t want her to end up becoming the Summoner following in your stead, and who will die for Spira. I’m sure you wouldn’t want that either Lord Braska. You died for all of us and for Yuna’s future… and I’m here to continue that.’

‘After all, it would be lousy if Yuna just followed the same path and died just like her father, then where did Braska’s sacrifice go? It’s not like I’ve got much to go on since my old man already made his place in Blitzball and as a Guardian. I want to be the one who can do this.’

Tidus kneeled in front of the statue, giving his thanks and respect. Tidus never actually prayed to Yevon in the temple but he gave respect to each of the Summoners who gave their lives fighting Sin. The reason for never worshipping Yevon was… well it was a long story: A story that Auron had told them from his past. But nobody really realized that Tidus doesn’t kneel in front of Yevon, because he spent long hours in the temple praying not to Yevon, but to the Summoners. And nobody was willing to break such sacred rites of the boy to demand why he doesn’t pray to Yevon. They never noticed the small difference anyways because everyone does it, and not even Yuna realized it.

‘I will prove that I am strong,’ Tidus continued praying with these thoughts going through his mind, ‘then my Old Man, sorry, my father, will never be able to say I’m weak again. I refuse to follow his path so I’m choosing my own path as a Summoner. For Yuna, for Lulu, for Auron, for Kimahri, for Spira and for myself.’

Yuna was going to follow Tidus into the temples for her own prayers as well. But Kimahri wanted to say something to her and Yuna, able to read Kimahri well after all this time, stopped to look at her guardian.

“Kimahri think Yuna not go,” said Kimahri, his Ronso eyes piercing at her.

“W-what?” Yuna was taken aback. Kimahri was either implying she should follow Tidus into the temple or she shouldn’t follow Tidus on his pilgrimage. Maybe it was both.

“Yuna not go on pilgrimage. Kimahri think Yuna safer here and Kimahri feel better that Yuna safe.” Kimahri elaborated.

Yuna felt crestfallen at that advice. She realized that it would be safer to remain on Besaid but would it really be worth it? All of her friends will be leaving her, fighting for their lives and maybe not all of them will be able to come back to her. Or they will all come back but without Tidus.

Yuna would go mad with worry when they leave but she still couldn’t decide what exactly she should do. But if she doesn’t decide soon, she will be left behind regardless.

And without another glance at Kimahri, Yuna, head down, strolled into the temple. She wondered why it hurt to hear that Kimahri wanted her to be safe.

* * *

‘Things like this really shouldn’t be surprising me anymore’, Yuna thought to herself as she slid down the slopes of the Besaid cliff in a mad dash after her best friend once again.

She had only taken a few steps into the temple when Tidus had dashed back to her, saying that an idea suddenly hit him and he wants to look at the old ruins again. Then he dashed off without even his sword, back out of the village.

Out of the village, where there are fiends, and where there might be great danger in the ruins.

Yuna was ready to deck Tidus. Or scream at him. Instead, she found herself picking up the sword Tidus left behind (a crystal blue sword that can swing swiftly) and, checking to make sure she had her two important spheres, ran after Tidus, shouting at him the entire way.

To her surprise, there were no fiends around yet again as she flew down the path, keeping the sun-bleached blond head in her view. With a final jump, Tidus landed in the area right before the beach and stopped before the wall that was made of metal and completely out of place along the stone cliffs. Yuna arrived not too long after, panting, and shoving the sword into Tidus’ hand when he turned around to meet her.

“What,” Yuna panted, more than a little annoyed, “are you doing?” It wasn’t the impulsiveness that made her more than a little annoyed but rather the complete mad dash they just made, not to mention the recklessness of it. “Did we have to run this fast just to see the ruins that we’ve been seeing our whole lives?”

Tidus seemed unperturbed by Yuna’s annoyance, and he revealed why, “because I just had an idea. Do you remember those random numbers we see scratched around the ruins?”

“Yes?”

“Well, what if we put them here,” he pointed at a little box at the side of the wall. “There’s space here for four numbers, and…”

“We counted four numbers from that time we were nine…” Yuna said, understanding what Tidus meant.

“Yeah, the mystery been on my mind sometimes,” Tidus admitted, “the only problem is how do we know the order, but I think that if the ruins sat where the old city used to be, then it should be the path to the door that opens it.”

Yuna looked at the door, mulling over what Tidus was saying, before coming to a decision.

“Ok, let’s try.”

Tidus beamed, glad to have his best friend on the same page. Yuna always felt a little lighter when Tidus smiled like that and it gave her the courage to reach out and touch the box. A faint shadow appeared under her finger when she touched and moved her finger around.

And, with an exchange of excited smiles from the two teens, Yuna easily wrote out four numbers memorized from years of their childhood.

4…6…3…9…

Stepping back, the two found wall beginning to… open?

“Whoa!” Tidus exclaimed in awe, “so it was a door all along?”

Yuna peered into it, it looked dark inside but she could make out rocks and a pathway. “Should we get Auron or Kimahri?” She asked, though Tidus could recognize this as her cursory question whenever something came up. It was also her inhibitions talking and if Tidus agreed, they would go back, but if Tidus did not, she was willing to follow him. After all, the two of them did many things together, often without their parental figures knowing.

Something told Tidus this is an important path, and he tended to listen to that something more often than Yuna does. Well, other than his internal put-downs that sound suspiciously like Jecht, and those Jecht-voices tend to grow stronger whenever he thought about becoming a Summoner.

_Hah! I bet you can’t even protect a Summoner like I can. What makes you think you can become one?_

‘Shut up! I don’t want to do what you did! I will defeat Sin without your help!’ Tidus thought aggressively, trying to will away the voice. The voice that often voiced his deepest fears and despair.

“Let’s go,” he said.

And Yuna followed, as she always did.

 


	5. Messages from Mercury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small adventure and then a familiar face. The slow-paced life on Besaid is quickly speeding up.

Yuna started to have second thoughts about blindly venturing into dark paths never travelled by other villagers when the two of them were halfway through the tunnel. Or at least it seemed like it was halfway. Although it wasn’t dark enough that they were groping through it blindly, there were stronger fiends than the usual ones they faced. Tidus easily took out the faster ones and Yuna shot down any flying ones, but then there were some that took longer to defeat and some only more vulnerable to offensive magic, which neither of the two had.

'Maybe we should have brought Lulu,' Yuna thought but then dismissed it. Lulu wouldn’t have agreed to come without telling everyone else where they were going.

Tidus is optimistic as usual, citing that he could practise his time spells as he continually cast haste on himself and Yuna, and occasionally casting slow on their opponents. He explained that there is a stronger spell that allows him to cast haste on everyone all at once but he needed more practise. Yuna practised more on her Samurai sphere costume to get as used to it like she is as a gunner, especially with Tidus’ help.

After about an hour of venturing and fighting, and after Tidus’ fifth round of healing as well as using some potions to save strength, Yuna started to wonder if it was a good idea to venture any further. What if there was a really strong fiend hidden somewhere in the deepest areas?

But Tidus continues on and Yuna couldn’t leave him there so she follows, determined to protect her friend while simultaneously worried if she is strong enough to do so.

“Yuna.”

She was deep in her thoughts as she concentrated on the darkness around her that she didn’t realize that Tidus had spoken up.

“W-what?”

“We’re almost there.”

'There? Where is there?’ Yuna thought in a panic before she looked in the direction that Tidus was pointing and noticing that there was a light shining. They were nearing the end of the path.

* * *

They emerge from the tunnel to find that they are looking at an island, one that seemed to have broken off from any major lands. Yuna thought that it looked like a giant twisted shell with spikes and windows jutting through it. Movement at the top of the shell looked like numerous birds ominously circling its tip.

“That’s strange,” she murmured, knowing Tidus could hear her as she stepped up to where he stood underneath another twisted arch, “it’s so dark here.”

Tidus murmured back, “you feel it right? There’s some kind of power here.”

Tidus was right, Yuna did feel a power at work here, but it also felt familiar, which was just strange as well. “I- I feel like there should be singing going on. I don’t know why but I do.” Yuna said instead of murmuring again.

“Ah!” Tidus exclaimed, “you’re right, that’s why it feels so familiar. This might be another temple of the Fayth, it feels just like Besaid’s, only…”

“Deserted and broken,” Yuna finished. “Come on then.” She stepped forward and waded into the shallow water towards the temple.

“What?”

“We made it this far,” Yuna explained, “we might as well see what’s here.” She turned back towards the temple, missing Tidus’ bright smile in response.

A few minutes later Yuna is kind of regretting her initiative to visit the temple. She was soaking wet from the short swim and neither of them could figure out what to do with the door to the cloister of trials inside the temple.

“Well it’s definitely cold in here,” Tidus said, stating the obvious, when the two of them returned to the main entrance to find some firewood to dry their still dripping clothes, “this must be an ultimate trial or something,” he joked.

“I think it has something to do with all those symbols around,” said Yuna.

“Yeah, they look kind of familiar…” The two of them sat down after rummaging around to create a fire and warm up.

“They look like… the symbols of the Fayth temples from our books,” said Yuna. “Do you think that means something?”

“Maybe we’re suppose to use Aeons to break down the seals or something,” Tidus said in a half joking tone.

“Then it wouldn’t hurt to come back later with Aeons then,” Yuna said carefully. Tidus glanced over in surprise but said nothing in response.

Yuna felt a bit bad about saying that, knowing that it probably raised Tidus’ hope, but at this point she isn't sure what she is feeling bad about anymore. That she believed Tidus should be a Summoner? That Tidus will succeed as a Summoner?

That this is her future as much as it has become Tidus’s?

Tidus’s sudden movement interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up to see a fiend drawn by the light of the fire.

It was an enormous fiend that they’ve never seen before, and it had long spidery legs that slithered towards the duo.

“Tidus!” Yuna yelled in a panic, “we can’t fight that yet!”

“We can try,” was Tidus’s determined reply, and Yuna immediately changed into her Samurai Dressphere. She had a feeling they would need to go all out right off the bat.

After a few minutes of trying to beat the fiend, Yuna realized that her feeling was right, but their all-out still isn’t going to be good enough. Tidus barely had time to heal, let alone continuously casting haste or slow anyways, and it was getting exhausting to keep up the assault. The fiend seemed to have a lot of health.

She switched back to Gunner as she realized she was also too slow to deal much damage and was getting hit more than doing the hitting. At the corner of her eye, she noticed Tidus had darted off somewhere while she started a fast barrage of gun hits, even trying a few other basic shots she learned such as Cheap Shot, but to no avail.

‘If Tidus is ditching me, I will kill him later,” Yuna thought in a rather vicious manner that was uncharacteristic of her, but desperate fights come with desperate thoughts, and to her relief, Tidus returned, and casting haste on himself, he darted over to her.

“Yunathere’snowaywecanfightwehavetorun”

Somehow Yuna heard the word ‘run’ in there and, taking her cue from Tidus, the two of them ran frantically from the battle, out of the temple and back to the secret tunnel they came in from.

Collapsing against the wall, Tidus’ haste spell wore off and the two sat there catching their breath.

“Oh man,” Tidus breathed, “that was one nasty fiend!”

“I told you,” Yuna teased, but she is holding onto the wall and trying to will away her fatigue so it came out as more of a breathless reprimand.

“Still, for a dangerous-looking adventure, I’d say we did alright,” Tidus laughs breathlessly. He started to glow white again as he focused on a few healing spells to cure the both of them from the damage they sustained in the battle.

Yuna didn’t bother to exclaim that Tidus knew it was dangerous all along. You have to be a real fool to not see the entire venture as somewhat of a risk, and Tidus, although he acted laidback and foolhardy, is no real fool. The only bad thing about the whole venture was that all that running and fighting has made her really tired.

“What were you doing back there?” Yuna asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

“Oh!” Tidus rummaged through his pockets (he has quite a few in his navy blue shorts) and pulled out something in the palm of his hand. “I spotted something while we were fighting so I went to go get it. I’m sorry.” He apologized for letting Yuna take on the fiend alone, and any lingering anger she had about that evaporated. Especially when she saw what it is he retrieved.

“It’s a… sphere! Oh wow!”

“Yeah,” Tidus shrugged, depositing it in Yuna’s hands, “I don’t know how it got there, but it looks neat. It might be a dressphere even.”

Through the sphere, they could see a flower with many petals moving lightly as though a breeze flows through it. Yuna happily pockets the sphere, she always loved discovering new ones and couldn’t wait to find out what this one can do.

“Ready to head back?” Tidus asked and Yuna nodded enthusiastically, following her best friend once again through the tunnel.

They discovered the temple, a possible Fayth, and Yuna got a sphere. Yuna was more than ready to return back to the sunny beaches of Besaid, especially after some more battles inside that tunnels that just exhausted them both at this point. But all in all, it turned out to be a pretty good day.

* * *

Tidus and Yuna decided to rest by lounging around on the beach nearby instead of returning to Lulu and their hut. Well, Tidus was lounging on the sand while Yuna was sitting up and staring out into the ocean. The sun is just starting to set in a giant splay of orange, pink, purple hues, and peaks of the deep blue night sky also started to move in. Yuna decided to take this moment to reflect on all the things going on in her life and just how fast it was moving.

It all started at the beginning of the Blitzball season, which is usually the end of the Growing season. Tidus began the uproar by announcing that he wanted to become a Summoner, shocking both Yuna and Lulu speechless while Kimahri and Auron simply walked away from the village and into the forests. Tidus wasn’t too concerned with that reaction because he suspected they both needed time to ‘brood’ (his word), but Yuna felt as though her world went upside down after that. It was no longer Yuna and Tidus both growing up peacefully on the island of Besaid, taking on adventures, or freely exploring anymore, nor was Yuna going to see Tidus getting a career as a big Blitzball star and leading the Aurochs to victory. Instead, Tidus intends to go against Sin, to follow the destruction that Sin laid waste to, to receive the dead and send them. Whichever way it goes, the announcement for Yuna meant a death knell against her closest and dearest friend.

If this is the future that Tidus chose, then where did Yuna fit in? These are questions Yuna pondered often, and she watched her father’s sphere many more times than usual, in hopes of getting some guidance. Even Tidus noticed the rise in number of sphere-watching.

What future does Yuna want? She only wants one, which is a future that still had all her friends in it no matter what they do or where they go.

"Yunaaaaa…” Tidus drawls out, cutting into Yuna’s thoughts in what she recognized as his exasperated tone. He continued to lay himself out like a starfish on the sand.

“You’re thinking too much.” He said, and Yuna started.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” and Tidus propped himself on his knees to be able to look at Yuna. Yuna resolutely kept looking out into the ocean instead, all too aware that her face showed her emotions as clear as day to Tidus.

“I mean,” Tidus said quietly, “that because I’m leaving… doesn’t mean it’s the end you know.”

“How?” Yuna said, aware that she was sounding a little choked up. “How can it not mean the end?”

“We still got a long way to go before we even reach Sin,” said Tidus, speaking in an uncharacteristically serious voice now. It’s a tone that he doesn’t employ often, “And I may not even reach there. I might… never even make it.”

Yuna had to hold herself back from protesting that Tidus will never fail, so she kept silent.

“But you see, we all have to go sometime in our lives.” Tidus continued, “mine just happens to be easy to know when that will happen. And like everyone else, there’s plenty of other ways to... fail on the way. So even if I’m leaving Besaid Islands now, I still have a long way to go. And…” Tidus seemed to be gathering his thoughts, allowing the silence to reign over the two of them. Yuna’s vision blurred a bit, so was she just imagining that there was something in the waters?

“And,” said Tidus, “because there’s a long road ahead, I still have a life to live right now. Do you get it?”

“I… well, sort of,” Yuna replied.

“I know I’m bad at explaining this,” Tidus said, rolling over to face Yuna directly.

“Yuna, what I’m really trying to say here is, will you come with…”

It is at that moment that someone elsewhere on the beach yelled that that there is something floating in the waters and heading for Besaid.

* * *

Datto of the Besaid Aurochs swam out to retrieve the object floating in the water after Tidus tried to run into the water but found he was way too tired to make it that far even. So it took a couple of Aurochs to pull what Yuna saw as a person clinging onto driftwood to shore.

Even more surprising is that Tidus and Yuna recognized the person as Rikku Highwind, Yuna’s cousin, who appeared to be unconscious even though she clung tightly to the board.

With the help of the Aurochs, Tidus and Yuna brought Rikku to their hut and set about making a third bed and laid her on it. While Yuna watched over her cousin to make sure there are no injuries, Tidus made a stew since he remembered Rikku’s appetite (very similar to his own).

It was not long though before Rikku woke up, a little groggy but otherwise unhurt.

“Y-Yunie?”

“Rikku!” Yuna exclaimed, “I’m glad you’re alright.”

“Ugh, my head,” Rikku groaned, rubbing at her temples, “I must have hit something in the water because I feel dizzy. And I must be in Besaid, how did I get here?”

“We found you drifting at sea,” said Tidus, walking over with a bowl of chowder. “Just what happened? I know you can swim pretty well.”

“Oh goody, chowder!” Rikku made a grab for the bowl while Tidus pulled a face but didn’t move the bowl out of reach. “Hi to you too Rikku.”

“Hiya T,” Rikku waved, “but first, chowder, I know yours are the best.”

“Which is why, just for that, I let you get away with it,” Tidus pouted, but also sat down next to Yuna, watching as Rikku gulped down the bowl with gusto.

“Right, so, I was drifting at sea,” Rikku started, her voice a little muffled by swallowing the last spoonful of chowder. “It was dark and scary so I’m not sure what happened because Besaid is like, the sun, it’s so bright here, so I don’t know how I got from there to here.”

“But why were you drifting?” Yuna asked.

“Oh right! I was investigating the underwater ruins of… well, ruins with Aniki and a team when we were attacked by Sin.”

“WHAT?” Tidus and Yuna exclaimed.

“Yeah, and I got here pretty fast because we weren’t that far away,” said Rikku.

“Yuna, this is not good,” said Tidus, jumping to his feet. “Sin could attack here next.”

“But, that isn’t your responsibility,” Yuna protested.

“Then who’s is it?” Tidus snapped back. “I don’t like sitting around like we’re sitting duck for a giant thing to bring destruction down on us! I can’t, I refuse to do nothing when I can still do something!”

Yuna opened her mouth to say something but found she didn’t know what she wanted to say. Rikku watched the exchange silently.

“Even my old man went to do something about Sin. I can’t be the one who won’t, and even if I never find out what happened to him, I just know he’ll taunt me about this; that I’m a-a crybaby!”

“Even if Jecht said that, he’s wrong!” Yuna was near screaming now, and she wasn’t sure she could stop. “It was ten years ago Tidus! He doesn’t know you.” She silently added, ‘like I know you now,’ but she continued, “Are you going to trust the words of a memory, or are you going to trust me? Your best friend? The one who watched you grow up?”

‘And made such a difference to life on this island that no one else could ever have done?’ Yuna added silently. She knew. She knew that Tidus’ strength is not in physical strength but in inner strength, the ability to inspire people, his spirit and personality is the ray of sunshine when everything else went dark. And in Spira where people face razing terrors, that strength is stronger than anything else anyone has seen. It radiated hope, and Yuna realized that such strength could be Tidus’ greatest weapon against Sin. Yuna already realized that she isn’t scared of Tidus becoming a Summoner or the pilgrimage, or even Sin. She is scared that Tidus will succeed in stopping Sin, and well, she knew all along that she is afraid of Tidus’ true death: by bringing hope through sacrificing himself to get it.

“You’re already doing so much,” Yuna said, now much quieter. “You just don’t realize it.”

The tension in the room didn’t quite disappear, but it became much less than before. Finally, Tidus spoke again.

“Then, until I realize it, I’m starting the pilgrimage. What Rikku told us proves that I can’t wait any longer.”

Yuna had also temporarily forgot about the strength of Tidus’ stubbornness and she sat back down, all the strength sapped out of her and unwilling to argue what seems to be a circle of constant arguments.

“Okay.” She said tiredly, feeling like she needed to sit down.

“Tidus?” A timid voice finally rang out and both teens jumped before realizing that Rikku is still sitting there, her green eyes observing the entire scene and surprisingly feeling shy to talk out loud.

“What, Rikku?” Tidus asked, his voice still a little rough with emotion.

“You never told me you wanted to be a Summoner,” said Rikku, feeling a little left out. She may not come to Besaid often but she does make the effort to keep up with news of her cousin and her friends. Tidus might be her closest friend after Yuna considering how well they got along.

“It was something he decided on just before Blitzball season,” this time Yuna spoke up, to Tidus’ surprise.

“If you wanted to be a Summoner for that long, then I want to be your guardian,” said Rikku. “Please? I know Kimahri and Auron probably agreed already and while I can’t be as badass as them, I can still do stuff as your guardian you know.”

“Rikku!” Yuna gasped.

Tidus is just as shocked, “Y-you want to be my guardian Rikku? It’ll be dangerous, I can’t ask to you do this.”

“Well then that’s just fine, I’m offering, no, I’m asking to come. Tidus, please, I can’t stand knowing that one of my friends is going to fight Sin and I’m sitting back and doing nothing. I want to come with you.”

So spontaneous and sudden, just something Rikku would do. But Yuna can’t help it, she pushed Tidus out of the tent with a quick, “excuse me Tidus, but I need to talk to Rikku for a moment,” before coming back to Rikku’s side.

“Rikku, why?”

“You heard him Yunie, he doesn’t think he’s strong enough you know. He’ll find out how strong he actually is when he becomes a Summoner.”

“No, I mean, why do you want to go? I thought you and Uncle Cid always thought there was another way to defeat Sin without sacrificing Summoners? I thought you were against the whole Summoner’s pilgrimage!”

“I am!” Rikku exclaimed in an outburst, “but you know how stubborn Tidus can be! He wants to do this and if even you can’t convince him not to, I don’t have a grenade’s chance of even making a case. He already said he’s doing it, and from what I see, you’ve been trying to prevent him from going haven’t you?”

There is one more point Yuna needed to address, “neither of us have a problem with you coming along, but you’re Al-Bhed Rikku… Are you sure you can handle this? The pilgrimage travels all over Spira, including Bevelle you know. And, it’s Yevon’s path…”

“Well you and Tidus were both from Bevelle weren’t you? You can protect me,” Rikku joked. “And besides, I don’t care what others say and you know I never have, right Yunie?”

Rikku is being insightful, and Yuna felt dejected that even her cousin could see through the situation. She also didn’t give a second thought to the fact that Rikku assumed that Yuna would be going too.

“And well, we Al-Bhed always had a saying, if blasting them to smithereens doesn’t work, then jump in and rewire it from the inside out, or something like that… I usually forget the sayings…”

Yuna heaved a great sigh. Rikku definitely had some surprising wisdom in her, and she stood up to call out, “sorry Tidus, you can come back in now!”

Tidus poked his head back in, “is everything good now?”

 “Everything’s great,” Rikku replied, “so can I come?”

 “Yeah, and if anyone has a problem with having an Al-Bhed guardian, they’ll have to deal with me. I know it’s going to reflect badly on me… but I would like you to come,” said Tidus, closing the door behind him. “So I’m going to finish my studies by becoming a Summoner and starting my pilgrimage tomorrow.”

  _Tomorrow? Yuna thought bewilderedly._


	6. The Blade of Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Besaid Island is both the beginning and the journey. Yuna makes her decision.

“Auron!” Tidus and Yuna exclaimed in unison when they found who was waiting for them inside Besaid’s Temple. It was a bright sunny morning, a morning like any other typical day in Besaid. Tidus had called for Lulu and Kimahri, explaining that he was ready to take on the Aeon in the temple and become a Summoner. Then together with Yuna and Rikku, the five of them went up the stairs to the temple, only to see a familiar figure leaning against the wall near the entrance.

Peering through his half-moon glasses, Auron surveyed the group, “you weren’t thinking of leaving without me?” He said, in his usual deep and serious voice.

Tidus’ ears went an interesting red; he actually hadn’t planned on asking Auron until after he at least obtained an Aeon signifying the proof of a Summoner. Yuna could tell that in front of Auron, Tidus was more driven to prove himself, even if Auron didn’t care about that and simply wanted Tidus to be himself. Still, Tidus being nervous about asking Auron showed just how much he cared for the one who looked after the two of them like a real father.

The kind of parental figure that Tidus wished he had, even if Auron was not your usual caring parental figure. It was a subtle love. No, he was just Auron, and that’s all Tidus could ask for.

“I-I” Tidus stammered, “then, would you be my guardian Auron?”

His reply was a glance that said, ‘what do you think you fool? Of course.’

Out loud Auron said, “someone has to make sure you two don’t get yourselves killed.”

Tidus snorted, but beyond grateful that Auron supported him. “Gee thanks.” He said, the sarcasm coating over his actual meaning, but Auron understood. He always did.

If anything, his expression that said ‘it’s nothing’ meant he did.

So with his official fourth guardian, Tidus entered the temple.

* * *

The tranquil and cool atmosphere in the temple of Besaid always calmed Yuna a bit, as it always had when she was growing up. Maybe it was the relaxed atmosphere, or maybe it was the lilting voice of a female humming the Song of the Fayth in the background.

There was a point in time when Tidus and Yuna learned the words to the Hymn. Yuna would often sing it when the two were just relaxing in the grass or on the beach. Auron or Kimahri would often be around, listening in as well.

Tidus wasn’t as good a singer but he wasn’t half bad either. Most of the time though, he preferred listening to Yuna singing or humming the songs. Sometimes it would lull him to sleep but Yuna would continue on singing, revelling in the beauty of music. She has had fleeting thoughts about becoming a Songstress in the future. Maybe.

The party approached the priest who smiled and of course recognized them.

“Lord Tidus! Are you ready to enter the trials to become a Summoner?”

Tidus nodded, everyone on Besaid knew he wanted to be a Summoner by now, “I’m ready.”

The priest gave a bow, “and,” he surveyed the group, “are all of them your guardians?” He asked.

Tidus was about to answer before he stopped himself, realizing something. He couldn’t wait anymore. He had to ask and find out from Yuna…

“Yuna, I never got to ask you this, and… you know I’m not good with beating around the bush so… will you be my guardian? I really want you to come with me.”

Yuna also knew she never offered to go with him. She never thought it much of an option for her. After all, what can she do on a pilgrimage? But then, she thought back to the battles and adventures she has had with Tidus, and found that she wanted more of that.

Being a guardian in itself was no hardship to her, after all, she will be guarding her best friend in the whole world. Something she’s done for years as Tidus as had also done for her. Now, it was just Tidus, asking Yuna as the best friend, to come with him, wherever he may go.

And Yuna will follow simply because she wants to.

“Yes.”

Tidus’ answering smile is almost brighter than the sun, and Yuna found herself returning the light of that smile in her own. Just the way it’s always been.

* * *

_A Summoner? What, couldn’t handle doing the protecting that you need protection from great big beast spirits instead?_

‘Shut up old man, it takes real strength to be a Summoner.’ Tidus answered the voice dully and almost mechanically. His inner ‘Jecht-voice’ has been popping up more and more frequently which only served to make Tidus angrier but as the group headed up the stairs of the temple, he could only feel a numb determination to get the aeon. There was more at stake here than his self-esteem and if he became a Summoner, well, Tidus would feel better too, or so he hoped.

“The Besaid trial is one of the easier ones,” Lulu spoke up, snapping Tidus out of his thoughts. The six of them had already left the stairs and entered the rooms of the Cloister of Trials. Tidus noticed the dimness of the room, yet the walls sparkled with colour.

“Lulu, you know the path best,” Tidus nodded towards the corridor, “we will follow your lead.” Lulu nodded and she stepped forward, followed by Tidus and Yuna, then Kimahri, Rikku, and Auron at the rear.

Yuna heard the Hymn growing a little bit louder as she trailed behind Tidus. She knew that the trials usually held no fiends to battle, only puzzles to solve, but she didn’t realize just how mundane it would be, just walking through the corridors and occasionally picking up and inserting spheres, which Lulu was already doing.

Her thoughts and her gaze turned back to Tidus once again. He was intently observing the spheres that Lulu held, as well as the places in the wall that she inserted them into.

Tidus, like Yuna, has grown a lot since the moment they met all those years ago. When she first met him, Tidus favoured white t-shirts and light blue shorts, and he constantly wore a bandana on his arm before gifting it to Yuna. When they were ten, the yellow and blue bandana was given to her as Tidus’ promise to always look out for Yuna. In exchange, Yuna gave a violet ribbon she used to wear in her hair. At the cusp of age seventeen, Tidus still kept the ribbon like Yuna kept the bandana and he tied it to go along with his silver fishhook chain. Tidus may hate his old man, but Yuna knew that the necklace used to be Jecht’s and Tidus would never part with it. She knew that Tidus unconsciously still cared about his father.

Summoners wore robes to signify their status, but Yuna and Tidus have seen the heavy robes before and in one strange conversation a couple years ago, they decided that the long thick sleeves and various pullovers were not fitting for a Summoner who came from warm and sunny Besaid Island. Tidus had modified his robes and is now wearing it like a coat: a white sleeveless piece made of thick material that went over his other clothing, complete with a hood attached. On the white cloth, light blue threads wove through it and made patterns while the secondary navy blue threads coloured the edges. Yuna recognized one of the threads created the symbol of the fayth but the rest were non-descript vines that jutted in and out in an orderly pattern.

Yuna watched as Lulu inserted a sphere that caused part of the wall to move away, revealing another passage. Then she entered, followed by Tidus, his white robe fluttering just a little.

Before donning the robe, Tidus would generally wear more tees and shorts though he wore the Aurochs’ uniform most often. Right now he was wearing the golden yellow colours of the Aurochs on his t-shirt with navy blue waterproof shorts that reached his knees, complete with the black Auroch straps over his shoulders that were attached to an orange sash with a black X on the side, and accompanied by a black belt and chain. His navy blue shorts though, were not part of the Aurochs uniform and only had pockets and a sewn-in red fishhook symbol that matched his necklace. Like most Besaid clothing, it was also designed and made by hand. Finally, Tidus’ arms were bare except for fingerless gloves also in navy blue. His hands held onto the hilt of a deep blue sword that has been woven with golden lines. Yuna never realized just how blue seems to be the colour that favours Tidus, but it suited him, bringing out his sea-blue eyes.

Lulu’s sultry voice rang out from the next room, “we’re nearly there.” Yuna snapped out of her thoughts and followed the others into a circular room that lifted them all down. Lulu briskly walked forward into the last room before the Chamber of the Fayth.

Yuna looked around the room she had never entered before, it resembled part of the main entrance of the temple, with torches lighting the path up another flight of stairs.

Tidus handed his sword over to Kimahri and stepped forward. It was now or never. He gazed at the door, it seemed to have sprouted leathery brown and purple wings which looked really cool. A symbol sat on the top edge that looked a little bit like a bird

Turning back to his group, Tidus gave a small grin, “well, wish me luck guys!”

A chorus of murmurs rose from his guardians. Yuna didn’t say anything, only watching intently as white and blue robes billowed up the stairs and the blonde disappeared through doors that shut behind him all on its own. The Hymn seemed to quiet down a little.

“Still a creepy place…” Rikku muttered.

* * *

Auron moved a little bit away from the group and settled himself against a wall. The Hymn was always one of Jecht’s favourite tunes. It surprised both him and Braska that he knew the tune before even coming to Spira which proved that there was a connection between his world and theirs. Listening to it brought him back to the days of the Pilgrimage all the time. Now it seems that he would be doing it all over again. Would this time be any different?

Well it seems that the descendants of their little trio are headstrong and compassionate, and still hopeful. Auron knew that it is a good start, but the true worry is how long will it last under the trials and tribulation of the gruelling pilgrimage… and what lies at the end of it.

It’s also Auron’s second chance at finding another way to end Sin, and he will take that chance offered to him.

From his vantage point, he could see the faces of the other guardians. Lulu had promptly taken the chance to sit on the stairs, face passive, while Kimahri stood still near one of the lights also at the base of the staircase.

After a while, Rikku joined Lulu at the stairs and sat down, looking bored. The room seemed to have fascinated her at first, but now she had nothing to do but wait. It won’t be long until she pulls out something to fiddle with from her pouches.

Yuna though, she stood in one place, remaining still and silent. From his angle, Auron saw no expression on her face but she stared up at the door, as though willing it to open.

Braska’s daughter and Jecht’s son grew up side-by-side like twins, Auron mused. It was almost mesmerizing to see it happen. They got along well, and they ran, swam, and even played Blitzball together, though Yuna knew that Tidus was on his way to becoming a great player. Still, they acted like hyper puppies everyday on Besaid. Where one went, the other followed, so Auron wasn’t surprised that in the end Yuna agreed to be a guardian. It was also the only way she could still follow Tidus on the pilgrimage, and it was obvious to everyone around that Tidus really needed Yuna to be there. Whether Tidus would actually go if Yuna said no is… a possibility never considered, nor questioned. It wouldn’t just be Yuna missing Tidus when he would leave the shores. After all, it goes both ways, especially in a friendship like theirs.

But Auron wouldn’t want to see that friendship become the next Sin. He will do whatever it took with his second chance on a journey for redemption and vengeance.

He will find a way to end Sin. Before the next generation has to pay another sacrifice.

Yuna didn’t move from her place. Strangely enough, the waiting wasn’t boring, nor was it suffocating. Some Summoners could take days to correctly communicate with the Fayth and be deemed worthy to receive an Aeon, and while Tidus has his doubts about his strength, Yuna could cope with that wait. To her, it was a delay of the inevitable, but as her thoughts spiralled into darker ones that entertained a lot of What Ifs, then she felt heavy with guilt.

She snapped out of her thoughts and noticed that Rikku had been trying to get her attention to join her and she finally walked a few steps and sat down on the stairs.

“Yunie,” Rikku started, drawing Yuna’s attention. “I forgot to give you something. We found it buried in the ocean and well, we decided it should be yours.”

Yuna’s eyes caught the glow of a sphere. “A dressphere?” She asked in awe.

“Yup! All yours,” Rikku grinned.

Yuna placed it in the palm of her hands, “Thanks Rikku, I love it already.” She peered into the sphere to see something that looked like the symbol of a black spade spinning inside.

Time in the chamber seems stagnant from then on. Yuna found herself staring at the walls, idly wondering through the patterns and colours woven into them. At some point Rikku had nodded off on the stairs. Kimahri and Auron stayed still, as though they were carved into stone and Lulu’s face remained blank. It was probably the least exciting part of the pilgrimage, at least for the guardians. Yuna wondered how Tidus was faring with the fayth…

No sooner did that thought come and disappear, the doors suddenly opened behind them and a bright white light shined through. The guardians got up at a fast speed to watch as Tidus slowly walked out, looking tired and sweaty. He took a few steps and fell down at the top of the stairs and Kimahri was the first to rush up and help Tidus get back up, and Tidus gratefully accepted the help.

Though he sweated enough that his hair looked wet and his movement was slow, Tidus was smiling at the group.

“I did it,” he said weakly. “It was hot and tiring to stay in there, but I did it.”

And something in Yuna’s heart sank at the reality of it. She knew in her head that he would be able to do it, but her heart hurt when it finally happened.

The others’ reactions were an odd mix of pride and sorrow as well. Rikku looked disheartened but it was obvious that she was trying to hide it as she joined the little group. Auron simply nodded and was stepping forward already. Kimahri remained expressionless as he helped Tidus down the stairs and Lulu rushed over to fuss and care over Tidus’ appearance. Evidently, she does that to hide her actual feelings, which Yuna could read very well.

At least the way back was simple and straightforward. The chamber entrance had already garnered a small group of priests and acolytes who were also waiting anxiously for the newest Summoner and Tidus went to greet them. From that moment, all Yuna knew it was going to be like this for a long time. Spira reveres its Summoners like the Second Coming, and well, they had plenty of reasons to do so.

It was also time for the demonstration of the newly fledged Summoner. It was Besaid this time that was entreated to a showing.

“Rikku!” Yuna called, “come here.”

“What’s up Yunie?” Said Rikku before Yuna started pushing her through a crowd that had gathered again once they left the temple.

“You should see this,” Yuna explained, nodding at Tidus. Tidus had stepped a little bit away from the villagers, creating a bubble of space. Lulu gathered the children to also stand in front of the adult crowd facing the Summoner.

Tidus held the grip of his sword close to him and glanced once more at Auron for reassurance. He also gave a nod that he trusted Tidus to do it.

The blond took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A circle of white light appeared around him as Tidus made a brief swinging motion before he sheathed the sword and then lifted his arms towards the sky just as the winds started picking up. The audience followed the direction of his outstretched arms in time to see a beam of white light sparkling from the sky and a large bird in swirls of brown, purple and pink flew out.

“I call Valefor!” Tidus announced proudly, and the bird-like creature flew down with its leathery wings to allow Tidus to approach her beak and neck. The crowd cheered and clapped at the amazing summon, and Tidus looked overjoyed by everything.

 As Rikku also ooh’ed and aah’ed with the rest of Besaid, Yuna mentally noted that this is a day to remember forever.

That night, the villagers had a camp out around a big fire in the middle of the village, in Tidus’s honour. Sort of like a going away party, Yuna realized.

“Lord Tidus!” A familiar voice called out from amongst the crowds and Tidus recognized it as Luzzu from the Crusaders so he headed in his direction.

Luzzu and Gatta, two of the Crusaders Tidus and Yuna knew while growing up and were stationed in Besaid, stood by their tent, and were waving at the Summoner party.

“Hi guys,” Tidus greeted, walking up to them. “And it’s still Tidus, none of this lord stuff.”

“Whatever you say Summoner,” Gatta teased, and Tidus flashed him a smile, proud to be called that.

“We just wanted to say good luck…” said Luzzu, “and… no hard feelings?” The Crusaders are part of a faction of Yevon, but nowadays most of them believe that there must be another way to defeat Sin rather than the constant cycle of sacrificing Summoners.

Luzzu and Gatta’s opposition to Tidus’ decision was one of the strongest on Besaid, and they were the most vocal about it too. Tidus understood where they were coming from but one of the reasons that prevented him from joining the Crusaders was that, well, some instinct told him the answers lie with the Fayth more than anything else.

So the only way to reach that would be to communicate with the Fayth directly, and for that, he would have to become a Summoner.

“No hard feelings,” Tidus replied quickly. “Luzzu, you have your way. This is my way.”

Luzzu nodded, “Good luck to you Summoner.”

Tidus turned back to face the Besaid Temple, memorizing the protruding shapes he was so familiar with even in the dark. He always thought it looked like a giant insect of some sort and when he was seven, the temple looked like a massive creature rather than a place of worship. But he still took one last look at the temple and its surroundings, because it may be his last chance.


	7. Where Jupiter finds Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new (but familiar) shows up to Besaid. The pilgrimage is just about to start.

The next morning found Rikku, Lulu, and Auron waiting for Tidus and Yuna to emerge from their hut. As Yuna walked into the blinding sunlight of Besaid, her eyes landed on the temple and she contemplated its influence in her life, which was not as much as she had thought when she was a little girl taking refuge on Besaid alone. Once, during her and Tidus’s studies, the temple offered living space to both of them. She at first wanted to accept, but Tidus, suspicious of the nature of the invitation, rejected. Yuna did not want to live there alone, so she followed suit.

But never regretted that choice.

Later, Tidus told her that he suspected the invitation only came about because of recent evaluations that showed they both had the talent and affinity for becoming Summoners. Tidus wanted the freedom of doing whatever he wanted rather than being imprisoned inside a temple and immersed in studying. While Yuna thought that the temple would be more spacious and less humid to live in, she did love their cohabitant hut, and she enjoyed interacting with the villagers. So it was more than enough to change her mind.

“Good morning everyone,” said Yuna with as much cheer as she could muster with such a bright day. “Why are you all here and not waiting for the boat?”

“The rest of the village went ahead to watch the boat dock,” Lulu explained. “We decided that this is everyone’s journey, so we’re waiting to go together.” Rikku gave a laugh.

“Such a sentimental message you know,” she teased

“Tidus and I were deciding whether to bring gifts for the temples we’ll be visiting,” Yuna explained.

“This isn’t a vacation Yuna,” said Auron.

"Yeah, we know, so we’re not going to do that” came Tidus’ voice as he finally emerged from the hut, throwing his robe over his back. His sword was strapped to his belt. “Let’s get going then.”

Yuna gestured a wave with her right hand, “sorry for the wait!”

* * *

 

Even getting to Besaid beach required traveling through the trodden path and fighting more fiends but luckily, Auron and Lulu were here to take care of the helms and flans that required piercing weapons or magic. Kimahri joined them from the forests nearby and was also a great help in dispatching any fiends with his spear.

“I think I’m getting better at this,” said Yuna, as she blew the smoke from the tip of her guns. She had rapidly shot a bird fiend, pushing it back while Lulu finished it off with a thunder spell.

“Yes you are,” Lulu smiled.

Tidus was still practising his time magic but he says he’s close to figuring out how to multicast it.

“Well, maybe not yet,” he sheepishly admitted.

“You’re good, but not that good yet,” said Lulu. She was working through second level black magic but so far only mastered a couple. “White magic is particularly hard to master. But all you need is time.”

“Hey that helms thing had some good potions and I managed to steal some before Auron chopped it up,” Rikku piped up, proudly showing a few bottles after their last battle. “And that water flan had some nice stuff I could mix into grenades or power gems or something.”

“Someone’s been busy,” laughed Tidus.

At the peak of the cliff, Besaid village could be seen in its entirety below it. The guardians all stood around as Tidus observed the village he lived in for over ten years. Yuna joined him at the rails as they gazed down at the huts. They looked much smaller from far away.

Tidus spoke uncharacteristically soft, only loud enough for Yuna to hear, “even if I could… even if I didn’t become a Summoner. Well, we all have to leave the nest someday right?”

“Yes,” Yuna didn’t take her eyes off of sunny Besaid Village, She didn't want to think too much on it, it will only hurt more. “But it will always be home.”

“Right,” Tidus agreed. Then he turned around and walked back to the others.

Lulu was concerned, “was that enough?”

Tidus waved it off, “I’m good. Let’s get going.”

With six people fighting down the path, they almost reached the shore without any problems. Then a massive black bird-like fiend descended on them. It was the kind of fiend that Yuna always worried about running into when she leaves the village alone or only with Tidus.

Yuna fired a few shots before frowning because it seemed to deal very little damage, “we don’t have any stronger weapons for long range attacks do we?”

“I think it’s time we let our Summoner take care of this,” Lulu grinned.

“Right, I’ll handle this!” Tidus stepped forward, his arms stretched up and out to the sky, “come out Valefor!”

A beam from the sky shot out and the bird Aeon appeared in a blaze of colours. Yuna watched, mesmerized, as Tidus and Valefor seemed to focus as one on the giant fiend. “Valefor,” Tidus commanded, “show that fiend your strength.”

Valefor seemed to let out a screech of some kind as she dove at the bird fiend, engaging in an air battle. Tidus watched intently before calling Valefor back to him in time for the overdrive attack, “use Energy Ray!”

In a flash, Valefor shot forth a burst that seemed to ripple the air itself and it was a powerful one that disintegrated the fiend back into pyreflies.

Tidus flashed a bright smile that Yuna recognize as his victory smile, “yeah!” He pumped up and celebrated with pride for his Aeon, while Lulu nodded approvingly on the side. Even Yuna had to share in Tidus’ flush of happiness. It was invigorating just to observe it. The group continued on their way without any further incident, climbing does the familiar cliffs and making their way to the path onto the beach.

Besaid’s beach is forever inhabited by the Aurochs. At one point, Yuna thought they lived here even because every time she passes by or enters, they were there.

Then again, Tidus spends almost his entire life at the beach too, when he wasn’t exploring or studying in the temple.

The Aurochs were scattered around the sand, practising their Blitz moves. Over the years, they really have improved, and Tidus even got them to create new and creative shots to show the crowds and fool their opponents.

Over by the wooden docks, a crowd was watching as a boat sailed into port. Yuna suddenly had a flashback, remembering when she stood on this very beach, waiting for people to show and give her something, anything, that told her she wasn’t left behind.

She got Tidus, and he was the best companionship she could ever ask for. Even more, she got Kimahri and Auron who looked after and protected them. Now, ten years later, she would be boarding the ship and leaving this land behind.

Tidus on the other hand, wasn’t thinking about the time he came to Besaid, no, he was still concerned over the Aurochs. They will be playing with an absent captain and with no extra players to help them out. So the guilt felt crushing on his Blitzing soul, and when Tidus felt this badly about something, he generally took out a ball to kick around. Back in Bevelle, it would actually make him feel worse because his father would suddenly appear when a Blitzball was being used and he would taunt Tidus further until he felt like crying or screaming out his feelings instead of kicking. Of course that just made Jecht think Tidus cried all the time, earning him the nickname “Crybaby” too.

A never-ending cycle, Tidus thought to himself angrily, and started bouncing a ball up and down after handing his Summoner robe over to Yuna for safekeeping.

His guardians have all gone ahead to see the boat dock as well, and only Yuna stayed behind to make sure Tidus was all right.

Tidus was also aware that the Aurochs were waiting for him to address them as their captain about the upcoming tournament… and give them a plan for when he can’t be there as their coach in the future. So he started kicking the ball against a rock, harder and harder.

Yuna watched from afar as Tidus performed a move he’s performed over a thousand times, and she admired it each time. It wasn’t the Jecht Shot this time, it was something Tidus wanted to debut in his Blitzball games, but he wouldn’t get to use it much anymore. He got so good at it that he could do it on land as well, which is no easy feat without any water to slow down the crucial timing needed to perform the shots. It was also dangerous too, which is why Tidus moved away from other people to practise it.

The ball flew up high and Tidus jumped up to reach it, but instead of hitting it dead on, he literally back-flipped in mid-air and once he was level with the ball, he made a bicycle kick, hitting it spinning into the rock. It ricocheted off quite loudly and fell into the ground, causing a burst of sand to kick up. Yuna let the ball roll to a stop against her feet before picking it up, feeling and weighing the dense and heavy ball. She let the ball spin around on her fingers as she guided it to slow down and stop in her palms, before tossing it back at Tidus.

From the docks’ direction, one of the boat passengers walked up to them and the two teens noticed and turned around to see him. The man was taller than both Yuna and Tidus, with vibrant orange hair combed upwards and held in place with a headband. He was very tan and was dressed in purple and yellow. His outfit looked kind of like a uniform, Yuna decided. Tidus spotted the stranger first, before averting his eyes, which Yuna felt was a strange reaction from the normally friendly blond. Maybe there was recognition of some sort?

“Hi,” Tidus hesitantly said to the stranger, in what Yuna decided is a more bashful voice than usual. She decided to file this little piece of information away to dwell on later.

“Hiya,” the man replied. “That was an amazing shot. Who do you play for?”

“The Besaid Aurochs,” Tidus said proudly. At this, the newcomer raised his eyebrows a little, then looked around at the lounging Aurochs spread out along the beach sceptically, “really?”

“Really,” said Tidus, his smile not fading in the slightest.

The orange-haired man didn’t say anything right away, but the Besaid teens could tell what he was thinking and Tidus graciously explained further. “I’m their coach and well, unofficial captain I guess. I’ve played Blitzball all my life but never competed.”

“He turns seventeen in three days,” Yuna spoke up.

“Ah, that explains a lot.” He admitted. “You’ve probably recognized me though, if you’re a Blitzball enthusiast,” he said teasingly.

Tidus, interestingly, turned a little red, “you’re Wakka Miyumi of the Luca Goers…”

“Hah,” said Wakka, scoffing a little, “formerly of the Goers. I decided to quit the team.”

“You’re quitting Blitzball?” Tidus was horrified.

At this, Wakka shook his head, “no I still love the game, but… the team I’m on now… we gained many players over the years and well, to tell you the truth, they aren’t good people. Decent Blitzball players, but jerks in real life ya? And our captain is even worse. His tactics are something I don’t agree with ya?”

“That’s too bad,” Tidus frowned in sympathy.

“So I’ll be seeing you play this year then. That’s great!” Wakka enthused and Tidus hated to be the one to let him down but…

“Well actually… I’m not playing anymore,” Tidus said, a little sadly, because he still mourns his Blitzball even if he never realized it as a professional path, but he still completely loved the sport.

“What, why? You’re really good from what I see, and not many people can bend and move fast like that.”

Yuna found that observing this conversation felt almost intrusive, even though she was with Tidus before Wakka joined them. So she decided to test something out by inching a little more to the right and then seeing that neither of the boys noticed her.

Tidus was a little red again, Yuna noted that is two times already that he blushed and that’s a record for someone they just met. Then again, Tidus might just be star-struck to meet a Blitzball star that he’s only seen on sphere screens.

“I chose a different path,” Tidus explained, feeling again that sense of finality that he wishes wasn’t true. “I’m a Summoner now.”

He thought maybe that he was letting down Wakka, one of the great Blitzball players in contemporary time. Boy was he wrong.

Wakka seemed to light up at that, in straight up adoration, “that’s amazing!” He gushed, “a Summoner! I’m honoured to meet one of Yevon’s chosen few.” And he did a quick prayer to Tidus.

At this, both Yuna’s and Tidus’ eyes widened; they had no idea Wakka was really dedicated to Yevon. Neither of them could have guessed it.

“I…” Tidus’ response is uncertain. “Thanks?”

“You’re going to go fight Sin and rid the world of its evil, ya?” said Wakka undeterred, “I should be the one thanking you,” and he did the Yevon prayer again. Tidus awkwardly returned it this time as custom dictated.

“Well,” Yuna said out loud, noting that the two boys suddenly startled, just noticing her presence when she spoke up. “Tidus, shouldn’t we… get going?”

“Right,” said Tidus, a little reluctantly, “I’m going to Kilika Island with my Guardians and then Luca… so…”

“But your team,” Wakka started, “they could have really used your help.”

“Yeah but, after this year, I… wouldn’t be able to help them… since playing for only one season would not have done them a favour.” Tidus explained. This was utterly painful for him to say, especially out loud. “I would rather they be able to improve as a team, though they insist on officially recognizing me as captain.” And Tidus definitely felt flattered when the Aurochs insisted on it.

“I see what you’re saying,” Wakka agreed.

Tidus was relieved.

“Then, I want to volunteer my services as a Blitzball player in your place.”

That shocked Tidus, and Yuna as well.

“What?”

“I want to play on the team ya?”

“You… want to play on the Besaid Aurochs,” Tidus said slowly.

“I can get on my knees and ask you,” Wakka said, smile still present on his face. “I’m a pretty good player, and well, the Aurochs could always use more help. I can teach them a thing or two before the tournament, and like I said before, I’m no longer with the Goers.”

Tidus seemed to be thinking before responding to that because he crossed his arms in what Yuna recognized as him coming to a decision after thinking through the request. It was definitely well reasoned, and well, Tidus knew that the Aurochs still needed more help to have any chance of winning, especially considering that Tidus wasn’t going to be around to teach or help them anymore.

“There’s no need to get on your knees Wakka, save that for another time,” Tidus teased, “and my answer is yes.”

“Great!” Wakka said, “thank you very much Summoner Tidus. And I will definitely do that for another time.” Tidus turned red again but managed to compose himself.

“We’ll be counting on you Wakka.” Tidus smiled. “I’ll be watching the tournament before continuing my pilgrimage.”

“I’ll do my best ya?”

“Yeah,” Tidus nodded.

Somehow, Tidus felt a bit lighter as he left Besaid, watching the island shrink smaller and smaller from the boat deck. The Aurochs are in good hands now.

 

~End of Part I: Crests~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for Part I! A lot of this was written years ago, with sporadic editing. The next part is being worked on as we speak. Part II may take a bit of time to go up but it will happen! I am very committed to getting this done since it's been a monster to write, and all that work will go to waste.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this until the end, and I hope you like the world in which I have set up. Next up, the pilgrimage begins!


End file.
